


Onesie Anthem

by quackingfish



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"that's something we praise ourselves on, songs about penises in onesies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onesie Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs into the wind]  
> song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx3Nlh3yCX4)  
> [ written for day 3 of the Yogs Five Days of Fandom ](http://yogshipping.dreamwidth.org/2640.html)

Smiff wrapped his arm around Trott’s waist, waggling his eyebrows at Ross and grinning when he spluttered into a laugh from across the room. 

“Hey, Trott,” Smiff grinned, pulling Trott closer against his chest, settling him in his lap. “Remember when the stream crashed?”

“Oh god, Smiff, you’re not gonna-” Ross set his phone down, frowning and biting his lip. “No-”

“Shut up Ross- remember that song?” Smiff grinned, hooking his head over Trott’s shoulder, grinning when Trott shifted in his lap.

“Uh,” Trott frowned, moving with Smiff when he slid his hand up Trott’s leg, catching in the loose fabric of his onesie. 

“How is this a thing?” Ross shifted forwards in his chair, his jaw dropping when Trott reached up, slowly unzipping his onesie, Trott pausing when he bumped into Smiff’s hand. 

Smiff stroked up his chest, grinning when he realised Trott was shirtless. “We never decided if it was tiny or not, you know,”

Ross exploded into laughter, throwing his hands up in the air. “Really? Are you just-”

“Oh yeah, mate,” Smiff smirked, slipping his hand inside Trott’s onesie, stroking his thigh and grinning.

“Come on, Smiff, it’s not really hard to find-”

“Shut up, I can’t see, right?” Smiff bumped his head against Trott’s, trying to get a better view. 

“You’re not-”

Smiff just responded with an overemphasised wink, and prodded Trott in the ribs until he choked on his own reply.

“But you’ll get leprosy! You can get leprosy from penisies, right? No-” Ross spluttered, and Smiff bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing. 

Trott had less luck, though, bursting into laughter, smacking Smiff’s hand away and collapsing out of smiff’s lap, obviously aiming for the space beside him, but Smiff gleefully dumped him on the floor.

“Oh, come on mate, you didn’t really think-” Smiff could feel the force of Trott’s laughter against his legs, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore, pointing at Ross and laughing wordlessly. 

“With you guys, I never know-” Ross resigned himself to laughter, rolling his chair across the room to (softly) kick Trott in the ribs and (less softly) kick Smiff in the knee. As soon as he had finished rolling on the floor in pain and laughter, Trott gave Smiff a high five.

“Fucking classic, mate.”


End file.
